Holding on to you
by Hiyokoi1864
Summary: Kushina finds out Minato is in the hospital. (TWO SHOT)
1. Chapter 1

Kushina was standing by the village gate, waiting for Minato and the others to return from their mission. When she heard that Jiraiya- sensei's team should be returning today, she wasted no time rushing here, even if she has to wait all day. She leaned her back on the frame of the gate and kept her gaze to the ground as she waited. Minutes later, Jiraiya- sensei, Choza, and Yuki hopped down from the trees. But, no Minato..

"Jiraiya- sensei, where's Minato?" The said teacher looked down to the red headed girl and sighed. He was afraid she'd be waiting for Minato to return. "I guess she doesn't know.." She heard Choza whisper.

"Kushina..Uh, Minato was brought back to the village a few days ago.." Jiraiya said hesitantly, rubbing the back of his head. Huh?

"Brought back? What do you mean?" She looked to Yuki's sadden expression, "Did something happen?!"

"Kushina, calm down. Something happen during the escort mission, and he had to come back to be treated.." She clutched her fist and bolted for the Kohona Hospital, tears starting to shed from her eyes. Why didn't anybody tell her?

"Na-Namikaze Minato, what room is he in?" She asked the medic at the desk. The woman put down what she was doing and picked up a clipboard, and scanned the names written there.

"Room 3-167." Kushina nodded and headed for the stairs that lead to the third floor. She skipped every other step as she went until she reached the door. She jogged through the hall, scanning the room numbers looking for the one she wants. She slid to a stop when she found room 3-167, and reached out a shaky hand to slide the door open. Taking a deep breath, she opened the door.

She softly slid the door shut and walked over to the bed where Minato was laying, covered in bandages. Taking a deep breath to keep her emotions under control, she grabbed a seat and set it next to the bed and sat there next to him. She softly wrapped her fingers around the hand that was closest to her, and watched his sleeping form.

He had multiple burses on face and chest from what she can see, his head and shoulder was wrapped in gaze, and his hands are stiff, showing her he put up a good fight. She smiled a bit at the thought.

Few hours later, she still remained in her place next to him, holding his hand in both of hers. One of the medic's that came in earlier told her he hasn't woken up in the time he has been here, and that he should at least be waking up soon. She was also told that he won't be able to leave for some time, and that only worried her more.

She gasped when his hand unconsciously grasped hers, a sign that he would be waking up soon. Not long after, he started groaning. Kushina's eyes widen and placed a hand on his cheek. He blinked his eyes to adjust to the girl beside him.

Groggy blue eyes locked on glossy violet, "Ku..shina?"

She was trembling lightly, her hand was shaking as it held his. Tears blurring her vision, she reached over and hugged him, sobbing quietly. "You're awake!"

Minato didn't really know what was going on at the moment, but hugged her back the best he could. He patted her head affectionately as she sobbed in his chest.

A certain Toad Sannin and Slug Princess stood outside the door, quietly listening with a knowing smile on their faces.


	2. Chapter 2

_Your turn, Kushina._

* * *

Minato gloomily plopped his head onto the mattress of the bed Kushina was currently resting in. She fell asleep not that long ago, probably exhausted from complaining about the hospital food too much. Minato held her hand firmly in his and he watched her chest heave up and down at every breath she took.

"Sometimes, you're not a clever girl, Kushina.." He mumbled. Apparently Kushina left food out while she was out on a mission. When she came back a few days later, she ate it. Minato made a face of disgust at the mere thought. Kushina ended up with food poisoning and having to go to the hospital to have her stomach pumped.

"She'll be just fine, and will be good to leave after a few days." A medic nin walked in to collect the used dishes. Minato mumbled something, but she didn't quite understand it. "Will you be leaving soon?" She asked, noticing its getting dark outside.

"I'm not leaving." He said.

The medic turned to the young teen, "But, she needs her rest as much as you do, Mr. Namikaze." Minato raised an eyebrow at the name. He sounds like an old man when people call him that.

"I'm fine." He said simply. She sighed and left him and the sleeping girl alone.

Days seemed to pass and Kushina still hasn't woken up. In reality, it the sun was just rising to show the next day. Minato, oddly, wasn't tired. He felt weird staring at her all night, but he had nothing better to do.

"How long has he been in there with her?" Tsunade whispered, looking into the room.

"Since yesterday when she was admitted." Jiraiya whispered back.

"Does he ever plan on leaving?"

Jiraiya slightly scoffed, "Kushina is in the hospital. What do you think?"

Minato began rolling around the room in the rolly chair he is seating in. He went in circles, side to side, back and forth, crashed into a few walls, etc… In all honesty, he was bored. Jiraiya and Tsunade found it a bit amusing.

Minato soon got tired of rolling around and went back to Kushina's side, "You sleep too much." He took her hand back in his own and leaned against his other one.

"He left a dent on the wall he crashed into." Tsunade pointed out.

"Ye..ah. He may be hanging around that girl a _bit_ too much." Jiraiya said.

Kushina woke up after noon to find Minato asleep at her side, holding her hand. She smiled and rolled on her side to where she was face to face with him. His cheek was resting against his arm and his mouth a slightly agape. She found it cute..

"Wow. She wakes up when he falls asleep. Cool." Tsunade whispered, still watching along with Jiraiya.

"They're opposites." Jiraiya stated, shrugging a little.

Kushina rolled over on her back and blew some hair out of her face. Now she has to wait for Minato to wake up. She wasn't expecting him to stay with her all night. Her stomach is her worst enemy at the moment.

Minato opened his eyes when the pressure on his hand tightened. Once he saw she was awake, he shot up, startling her a little. "You're awake!"

She watched as he almost tumbled out of his chair, "I woke up a few minutes ago."

He smiled, "How are you feeling?" She scowled, "Okay then."

"The food here is horrid." Kushina said. Here we go again.

Minato sat, listening her complain about how the food taste like dry cardboard, wondering how she even knows how that even taste.

"How'd that dent get there?" Kushina asked, noticing the dent in the wall.

Minato sweat dropped.


End file.
